A Day in Your Life
by OxymoronProne
Summary: You get up, shower, get dressed, and make your way to work. You wave to the sentient flame man and say hello to the librarian and you take note of the two skeletons bickering once again and smile to yourself. Just as every other day, and all the days before that. Only, you never noticed until today just how panicked the short one looked. [OC is you]


Your little analogue alarm clock beeped at you and you groaned and rose from your low twin bed. Snow fell heavy outside, like always, and you sighed a little as morning chill seeped into your skin.

After coffee, toast, and a near-scalding shower, you pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie and trudged out into the snow to get to work. White clumps crunching under your boots and a small thermos in hand to keep you caffeinated and awake, you waved at the sentient man made of flame and at the librarian who was shaking her head at the misspelled sign. You called a brisk "good morning!" to the lady out walking her small bunny. It struck you as slightly odd, once again, but you knew better than to call attention to yourself.

You took your normal route - the fastest way from point A to point B, as usual - and smiled a little when you saw the two skeletons bickering in front of their home. The beginning of your day was finally complete. The short one looked just a little bit more tense than usual, but you walked on. You didn't know either of them very well, except that they were loud and hilarious, and the short one told puns that the tall one screamed about all the time. It would be awkward to poke your nose into their business.

Once again you made your way through the dreary morning to your job. You worked until it was quitting time, and nothing out of the usual happened. You clocked out and went home.

~((()))~

You woke up to the tune of the incessant beeping of your clock, and you groaned as you felt your room get colder and colder. Snow fell outside, as it usually did, and you shoved your feet into your slippers and made your way into the kitchen.

You ate some toast and chugged some coffee and let yourself wake up fully in the hot shower. Your hair was a nightmare to comb today, and it made you, admittedly, a little late. You yanked on some jeans and a sweatshirt and grabbed some coffee to go and dashed out the front door.

As you passed by your usual acquaintances, you waved at the fire dude and at the librarian and the bunny lady. You jogged a little as you passed by the loudly arguing brothers, and noticed that the short one seemed nervous and pissed off at the same time with a slight shudder. He had sweat dripping down his forehead and his eye sockets were completely black. It worried you a little, but you weren't sure why. Maybe it was because when you saw him in the past, he always looked so calm.

Thankfully, you made it to your job with a minute or so to spare, and worked your way through the day without incident. You clocked out, giving a small wave to your boss and coworkers, and went home.

~((()))~

Your alarm clock woke you rudely from your otherwise pleasant sleep, and you batted at it with a tired hand. You glanced outside and saw the snow falling and your room seemed to get colder.

You made a cup of coffee and had some toast and then you jumped in the shower. You felt a little off, but it passed nearly as quickly as it came. Once out of the shower, you dressed in jeans and your favorite sweatshirt and poured another huge thermos of coffee before you left the house. You took a glance at your watch and noticed that you were pretty early today.

A quick wave to the disgruntled librarian and to the flaming man, and a "good morning" to the bunny-lady walking her smaller and less-sentient bunny, and you were on your way. There was just one thing missing. You passed by the skeleton brothers' house and frowned a little. It was just the short today, sitting slumped in the snow with his head leaned up against the side of the structure. His near-permanent smile was gone.

For a skeleton, he looked very tired and almost...hopeless.

As adverse as you were to drawing attention to yourself, you couldn't stop from moving closer to him.

"Hey, you feeling okay, friend?" You asked, fidgeting nervously with the cap of your travel mug.

The strangely dressed skeleton opened one of his eye sockets at you. "no. i'm having a pretty bad time. but it doesn't really matter in the end."

"What do you mean?" You asked curiously, eyebrows pulling together.

"never mind. get on with your day, pal. maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

~((()))~

You slammed your hand down on the snooze button on your alarm clock with a sigh and snuggled back down into your bedcovers - you could stand to have a few more minutes today, you reasoned.

You didn't wake up when it went off again.

~((()))~

You grumbled around your piece of toast and washed it down with coffee and washed your body in the shower before shutting off all the lights and locking your front door on the way to work.

You waved at all the usual out-and-about characters while you walked your well-traveled route, and you waved a little at the two skeletons who were out in front of their home, arguing as usual.

You moved around a particularly large pile of snow (why it hadn't fallen evenly across the entire ground, you weren't sure, but you also didn't particularly care) and this action brought you close enough to hear a small bit of their conversation.

"SANS, I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAVE NOT REWORKED YOUR PUZZLES! YOUR LAZINESS IS ASTOUNDING AND UNINSPIRING!"

"c'mon, paps, not like we're gonna have any problem with that kid, anyway. why should we bother?"

You wondered vaguely who this kid they were talking about was, but you didn't want to intrude or let on that you were eavesdropping, as unintentional as it was. Something told you that the short one wasn't very pleasant when he was angry, though you'd never seen him anything but calm and collected.

You continued on your way to work and did your job until it was time to clock out, your boss saying something about a human wandering about.

~((()))~

You woke and ate and had some coffee and then you were in the shower to get clean before you really started your day.

After drying, dressing, and pouring yourself a travel mug full of coffee, you were off to work.

You waved at Grillby and the librarian and the lady with the small bunny, and then your boots were crunching in the snow on your familiar path.

Then, you noticed what was missing. The two skeleton brothers, the ones who moved in a while back - instead of their usual loud argumentation, they were muttering to each other in hushed voices, urgent and anxious. You wondered what they were speaking about, but really didn't feel like you should intrude.

The short one, though, he looked pretty tense - just a bit nervous and maybe even a little frightened?

And then something very out of the ordinary happened. The short one, the one you were staring at a little bit, actually met your eyes for a moment. He nodded at you once and you raised a brow.

You'd never even said two words to the guy. But you nodded back, anyway, and continued your journey to work in the snow.

A lot of the snow laying on the ground looked a little strange - less white and more gray, like dust or some strange powder. You cock your head to the side and frown a little bit, trying to figure out what it was.

And then, all of a sudden, there was a strange pressure at your chest. You collapsed to the side, the handle of a kitchen knife sticking out of your upper abdomen, confused and disoriented into the snow. Then the pain hit and you managed a gurgled groan around the blood filling your airway.

The world went dark, and you heard as if from very far away an unfamiliar voice.

"kid, you're gonna have a _bad time_."

~((()))~

You got up, showered, got dressed, and made your way to work.

You waved to the sentient flame man and said hello to the librarian and you took note of the two skeletons bickering once again and smiled to yourself.

Just as every other day, and all the days before that. Only, you never noticed until today just how panicked the short one looked.

He caught your eye, today, and you saw his brow bones pull together in worry. You wondered what was wrong and you were just about to go over there and ask when there was the blaring of an alarm and Undyne appeared, flanked by members of the Royal Guard, shouting instructions to evacuate Snowdin.

"Get out as quickly as you can - run for Hotland!" Doggo yelled, herding people with one hand while looking around shiftily.

Greater and Lesser Dogs were barking at people, preventing them from running back towards the woods or the river.

"Take the fastest route through Waterfall, get to Alphys's lab. She'll get you further instructions. Just go!"

You allowed yourself to be rushed along, and on the way to Hotland you turned to Doggo and asked what was going on.

"An evil human has breached Snowdin - they left the Ruins not too long ago and started dropping dust everywhere. Thank you for your cooperation, citizen," Doggo elaborated.

You'd never seen the dog-treat-addicted canine so professional and composed, and to be honest it frightened you a little.

The Royal Guard members dropped you off at Alphys's lab and she guided you through Hotland to the Capital, where King Asgore was waiting to meet you and the other refugees.

It was nearly a day before something else happened - you were looking around and trying to help some of the Snowdin residents who had gotten a little banged up in the evacuation when you twitched a little. The walls were disappearing. The floor was disappearing. You looked down at your hands, horrified, to see them vanishing rapidly, too.

And then, you and everything else -

y o u -

I

I

FILE SA VE D

F̡̨̢̨̢̛̛͚̺͔̳̪̜̟̼̙̫̫͈̼̣̤̹̣͎̗̗̲͍͈͔̫̹̥̟̖̲̬̖̘̼̠̠̰̰̭̟̟̋͌̎̒͂͛̈́̾̌̾̊̿̍̓̐̇̑̊̓̋̈́̆̐̽̔̈̆̅̈́̇̍̿̾͗̌̍͋̐͛͋͘̚̚̚͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ I̡̨̨̡̢̛̟̫̞͖̳̦͉͇̳̟̤̣̦̤̰̲̞̭̩̥͓̪̬̞͍̺̣̠͉͚͇͇̬̖͈͇͖̤̱̫̣͎̘̹̙̫̭͙͔̳̍̾̾̈́͂̉̾́͑̿̓̊͗̀̈́̓̃̅̔̐͗͋͐͑͆̀̈̍̄̓̃̏̔͛̉̿̃̎̽̚̕̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ L̢̛̛̛͈͉̖͈̙͍̦̱̖̫̘̯̩̬̳̞͖͔̰̥̫̤͉̝͙͉̦̥̳̹͋̑͂̂̾͊͐̽̿̾͗͊̆́̏̍̍̈̎͑͆͆̋͑̒̌̑̂̓̽̅̇̿̄͂̒̽͋̈́͆͑̐̽̽͊͑̕̕͘͘͠͝͝ E̡̢̧̢̢̢̛̛̥̮͉͚̗̙̻̘̝͍̰̙̰̞̮̻͇̫̺͚͔̦̙͙̹͍̪͈̦̥̩̹̘̩̝̤̬͇̞̖̳̩̰̬̮̙̜̘̖̲̥͊̏͋̀̾̀̎̑̊̇̍̌͋̉̍̋̓̔̎̓̈́͋̉̀̒͌͋̐̇̐̑́̾̏̈́̾͌̋̕̚͜͠͝ ̧̢̡̧̟̬͍̮̲̪͈̳͙͙̖̮̫͚̯͔̭̫̪̲̯̤̩̭̼̠̯͚̠͙̗̭̣̹̏͋͛̓͌̒̊̈̈́̓̓̌͊̈́̎̌̓͌̀̇̋͊̂̔̿̄̒̂̿̓̔͋̎͗̉̋͌̈́̒̈́̀̄͂̈͋̉̄͑͑̚͘͠͠ Ę̨̨̡̡̛̗̘͍̯̳̰̻̘̮̣̼̼͖̭̳̼̤̫̼̰͙̗͔̤͇̻̱̪̙͕͓̥͎͍̓̀̔͋̎̍̓̄͌̃͊̓̈́̂͛̈͐̇̔͑̈́́̽̒͐͐̃̆̄͊͘̚̚͜͝ Ȑ̨̡̢͎̬͔̫̭̬̮̫͔͇̖̦̖͙̘͓͍̟̥̠͉̯̜̰͉̰̖̜͈̳̻̝̩̣̫̘̫̞̟͉̭͈̘̻̳͕͐̾̋̐̅́̍̈̄̽̀̂͒͛̒̂͒̓̒͂͗͒̅́̑̌͛̈́̿͂̌̃̓̓̕̕͘͘͝͠͝͝͝ Ă̡̧̛̙̮̣͉͙͔͙̹̯̳̘͕͓̞̝̫̦͇̜̻̤̦͕͈̻̫̞̜̖̝͙͉̰͊̓̾̌̍̽̋̾̓͌̉̃̆̀͐͌̃̈́̀̅̇̀͗͐͌̆̏̚̕͜͝ Ş̡̧̢̧̡̞̥̠̰̯͍̯̤͓̱̠͖̖̞̥̪͍̱̺̺͇̺̪̯̱̖͖͔̹͎̦͔͍̣̣͖̐̈́̍͐̉͐̌̈́͂͛̅̊̈͗̅̀͑͛̌̉͆̐̍͛̌̍̎̍̈́̇̎͋̽̉͑̏͘͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅ Ẽ̡̛̛̗̟̦͙̭̪̻̺̦̖̫̮̼̣͚͕͎̤̥̜̹̩̗̮͉͚̼̖͈̬͕͓̰̻͔͈̥̭̀̽̈́̈́̇͌̊́͗̾̆̒̌̄̒̓͒͛̈́̐̈́͛͘͝ D̨̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̞̰̫̘̻̪̝̭̻͕̘͙̥̪̼͓͍̳̤͍̟̝̯̩̝̩͖͖̤͙̹͇͚̼̎͑̑̃̈̈͗̒̌̈́̀̂́̈́͛̆͌̈́̏͌́͛̓̒̊̐̾͆̈́͘̚͝͝͝͝


End file.
